Saved
by CelebrateTheIrony17
Summary: Ebony James was a companion to the Doctor. Or at least that was her life until the Doctor deemed it one to dangerous for her. After being released back into the real world, alone, Ebony struggles to adjust, or at least thats the case until she becomes something of interest to Sherlock Holmes...
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this imagining that the Doctor was 11, Matt Smith, so just if you were wondering, it's that one. Okay, you can read my story now. Enjoy.

Chapter One

'Don't,' Said Ebony, looking down at the floor. 'I… I don't want to say goodbye! Not now, not yet anyways, what about all the places you said you were going to take me? Back to ancient Rome, seeing the earth gets created! What about those things, Doctor! What about them…'

The Doctor just looked at Ebony with glistening, tear filled eyes. She still couldn't look at him, she didn't want him to see her cry but the tears that intermittently fell to the ground gave her away anyway.

'I can't…' The Doctor barely managed to get the words out, his voice thick with tears broke halfway through. 'Look at you Ebony! Look what I did to you! You're ninety per cent bandages and plaster, and how? Because of me. You could have died!'

'But I didn't doctor, you saved me. You always save me, we always survive, and I want to keep surviving with you! Please Doctor! Please don't go, you can't leave me!' A sense of desperation had entered Ebony's voice and there was wildness in her red, shining eyes.

The Doctor just looked at Ebony, tears streaming freely down his face now.

'I'm sorry… Ebony James, you were brilliant. I mean, really fantastic, the bravest of them all. I am so sorry for what I've done to you; you'll be better this way, safer. That's how it has to be, how it has to be for you. You have to be safe. I'll remember you Ebony James, always.' He bent down to kiss Ebony lightly on the lips; but she put her arms round his neck and hungrily kissed him, the Doctor giving in entirely to her letting himself be caught up in the passion. After a few minutes the Doctor pulled away reluctantly, a horrendous sadness in his eyes.

'I'm so sorry. Goodbye Ebony James.' At that moment the Doctor straightened up and turned around. He walked quickly away from her, tears coming thick and fast down his face now, body stiff and movements mechanical as if he had to strain himself to stop turning around and running back into the arms of the girl who was now screaming after him. He couldn't look back, not if he was going to do this. He couldn't go back to her; he couldn't put her through more of the danger. No. Not another one, he was not going to see another person die, another friend suffer. She would be his last, and as he reached the blue door that would separate him and the screaming girl behind him forever, he didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'RUN EBONY! RUN!'

Ebony looked behind her to see the wall of flames coming towards her. She stood paralysed with fear and shock, her face a mask of terror, eyes widened and mouth gawping. A small fireball to the arm got her moving again though, and without a seconds more thought, Ebony was running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

'DOCTOR!' Ebony yelled between panting, the sweat running down her face now, partly because of the physical exertion of running, but mostly due to the heat of the flames which were approaching her fast. She couldn't out run them forever, and the occasional flying fireballs didn't make things any easier.

'EBONY!'

She could see the Doctor now, about a hundred metres in front of her, stood in the door of the Tardis, a look of panic on his face. Elation at seeing the Doctor had made Ebony lapse in concentration momentarily, it was only for a few seconds but that was enough for her to lose her footing. She tripped up of the root of a tree, falling hard, her leg bent in a position so unnatural that surely it had to be broken.

'EBONY!' The Doctor, seeing her distress ran out to her but it was too late. Ebony, lying sprawled out on the ground had only enough time to see the look of horror appear on the Doctors face before the fireball hit and her world turned to flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ebony woke up screaming, startling the duty nurse who up until that point had been enjoying a quick power nap at his desk; the fifteen hour shift had started to wear on him a bit. He ran over to the girl to find out what was wrong, pressing the button that summoned a doctor to the ward before he went.

James, the duty nurse, had been on call the night that the girl had been admitted. It had been a quiet night in the A and E up until the point she was rushed into the room on a gurney by a strange, young looking man in a bow tie. In all his years as a nurse, James had never seen the companion of a patient look more distressed or worried than this man. And for fair reason too, the girl was in an awful state. She had third degree burns covering about ten per cent of her body, and second degree ones covering a good portion from the bottom of her ribcage down, plus a medium sized circular burn on her left arm. Add to that the fact that she was unconscious and with a very broken leg and the team on call that night had a fair bit to contend with.

After a seven hour emergency surgery to put pins in her leg and an attempt to save some of the burnt skin and replace the bits that were a lost cause, Ebony was put into the intensive care unit. Once there, she was kept sedated and two weeks later it was decided that she was well enough to be transferred to a regular ward. The strange young man that had brought her in had not been seen again throughout that time. James thought it odd that he would bring her in but not visit, and the worry he had shown for her made it clear he was someone very close to her. The thought had crossed James' mind that the man was to blame for what had happened to the girl and felt too guilty to visit, but the girl had been asked by various doctors and social workers and remained adamant that it had been no one's fault, or if anyone's then her own.

Her injuries, though still healing were nowhere near as horrific as they had been. She, of course, would have the scars for ever, but they weren't as aesthetically displeasing as they could have been. James had once mentioned to the girl when re-bandaging the burns that it was lucky the flames had not reached her face, she agreed in a noncommittal way and they fell back in to silence which had become the norm when treating her. James couldn't say much about the girl, her being such a mystery to everyone, but it was clear she had seen some things that none of them would even begin to know or understand.

Physically, she seemed like a perfectly ordinary girl, though undoubtedly a beautiful one. She was young, about twenty three, with large emerald eyes which looked especially stunning when contrasting with her pale ivory skin and deep black shoulder length hair. She could easily have been a model with her slender, long limbs. Well, maybe not now that the burns had left her a patchwork quilt of surgical repairs. Strangely enough, she didn't seem to care about that. When she had been deemed psychologically able to handle seeing the extent of the damage to her body at least some tears had been expected, but no, nothing. She didn't seem to mind about the scaring, like she had more important issues to deal with. Almost undoubtedly she did have; her eyes showed that she had seen more than most people, had suffered in deeper ways than most people could even imagine.

This wasn't the first day that Ebony had woken up screaming. She had been doing it every day since she had been moved out of the ICU. On that day she had requested to go outside for a bit and get some fresh air. Much to her annoyance, she had been wheeled out by one of the nurses despite her assurances that she could do it herself, which was untrue, Ebony being too weak still for any physical exertion. She was a proud person though, and thoroughly independent. Fortunately, the nurse allowed her to be alone outside, but whether that was more for Ebony's sake or hers was debatable.

Ebony looked around for a bit before her eyes settled on the sight she had been expecting to see. The man arose from the bench that he had been sat on and started to walk over where Ebony was sat in her wheelchair, his eyes not leaving hers once.

'I thought you would be here. Why didn't you come to visit?'

'I… I wanted to. But you were so ill. I knew you were okay though. Oh, god. Look at you. I am so, so sorry. What have I done to you?'

'No, Doctor, its fine. I knew the risks when I came traveling with you. My leg will heal, and the burns, I don't care about them. They're healing to though; I can be with you again soon.'

The Doctor turned away from her at this, he could no longer bear to see her so fragile and hurt.

'No Ebony.' He barely whispered it but Ebony heard it as clearly as if it had been shouted.

'What do you mean?' There was panic in her voice now. She knew exactly what he meant, what he was saying. She'd expected it, really, but it couldn't actually be happening could it?

'But, Doctor, please. I need you, I need this life. This is me now, seeing all these amazing things with you, please, god please.'

Tears started to form in the Doctors eyes. No. He couldn't put her in danger anymore.

'NO DOCTOR! NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! DOCTOR!'

Ebony's screams were pointless. The Doctor closed the door of the Tardis, shutting her out of his life. At this sight, Ebony grew wild, her weak arms grabbed the sides of the wheelchair and she tried to push herself up. Unfortunately, with one leg heavily encased in plaster, this was a difficult task, and she managed only to tip the wheelchair to one side.

Ebony was only vaguely aware of the pain lying on the ground, and consequently her wounds, was causing her. Still screaming after him, she tried to crawl out of the now tipped chair using only her hands.

After one final ear piercing scream of 'DOCTOR!' at the screeching sound which signalled the Tardis' departure, Ebony fell silent. Tears streaked silently down her face as she lay still on the ground, the cold and pain finally reaching her. She started to shiver, her eyes staring blankly at the spot where the Tardis had just stood.

'Doctor. Doctor, come back. Please. Doctor…' Ebony only just had time to register the shouts for help that were coming from all around her before she slipped out of consciousness. A crowd had gathered at the sight of the injured girl sprawled out on the floor. They had heard her hysterical shouting and had rushed round too see what was going on, only just missing the blue box which had put her into such a state.

Only one man in the vicinity had not joined the rest of the crowd, and was stood about fifty metres away, leaning on a wall, unlit cigarette in his hands. Like the rest of the people though, he had his eyes on the girl, but this man had seen everything. He had seen the man, the blue box, and the girl's apparent breakdown at his departure. For the first time ever, Sherlock Holmes did not know what to make of the situation, but he was certain he was going to find more, about the box, about the man, and certainly about the girl.


End file.
